


Let's Try To Forget This Happened

by TR_Purin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cuddling, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: Jessie wakes up to find herself in an unexpected situation with her best friend...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been a little fond of the “We where drinking heavily and made out last night and now everything is awkward” trope and thought I’d write up This. It’s not explicit but it is very suggestive ;)

Jessie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to meet the bright morning sun. Her head pounded so hard it felt like she was hit with a high powered Psychic-Type attack.

How much did I drink last night? She thought. She stayed still for what felt like a lifetime before she forced her body to move. Well, she would have moved if she didn’t suddenly become aware of another persons arm across her chest.

“What the…” Jessie whispered to herself as she slowly looked too her left and was now face to face with a sleeping James.

Jessie froze and had to stifle a scream. What the hell? Why where they in the same bed? They had both agreed to stop sharing a bed years ago when they where still kids!

She looked at her friend again and noticed… lipstick marks on his neck and face. Jessies lipstick, to be exact.

Jessie’s mind and heart began to race and she could feel her face getting hotter as she thought about what this implied. She gazed down saw that they where both stripped down to their underwear and their bodies where in a mess of tangled limbs. The top blanket of the bed was discarded on the floor along with their clothes.

‘Calm down Jessie…’ her mind tried to tell her ‘It’s obvious you two didn’t… you know’ Her thoughts where interrupted by a small quiet groan that came from her sleeping partner.

‘You two probably just fooled around, nothing big!’ She kept trying to rationalize ‘You’re both adults! It’ll be fine… though it would be nice to remember…’

She would have hit herself for that thought if it weren’t for the fact that moving her arms even a little would alert James. She had been dealing with feelings for him for a while now and every time they crept up she’d try her best to silence them. This created a lot of awkward situations, like when he pinned her to a wall to open a door.

She couldn’t help but study his sleeping face. He looked so vulnerable, so sweet and… handsome. She couldn’t make herself look away and just lying there with him seemed to take her mind off her pounding headache.

The panic started to rise again when she saw his eyes flutter open.

“Jess…” James sleepily breathed “What are you…?” He looked down and quickly noticed the situation they where in and scrambled to find something to cover himself up. Jessie did the same as she tried to find her jacket.

“I… I’m sorry I!” He stammered trying to figure out what to say “Ah…please don’t be mad!”

“It’s ok!” Jessie quickly said as she pulled on a nightgown she managed to find “These things… *ahem* these things happen! We just drank too much it’s fine” She tried to sound like she was under control.

James looked away from Jessie as she put on the nightgown. Her body was gorgeous, every bit of her was gorgeous! He silently wished he could remember last night… the feel of her lips on his… her moans… as his mind wandered he suddenly became aware of a certain ‘friend’ that was making it’s presence known.

“Uh….” His panic rose again “Um… y-you make breakfast I uh…. Igottagopee” he blurted out as he ran to the cabins bathroom to take care of his ‘problem’.

Jessie tried to calmly make herself a coffee and forget about this indecent. As soon as she sat on the table she heard a smug voice.

“Well well well….” Meowth mocked as he walked into the kitchen “So youse two finally decided to cut too the chase, eh?” He had the biggest grin on his face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Jessie turned away from him “Now go away and mind your own business, you mangy furbag!” She turned to Meowth and yelled.

Meowth didn’t even flinch. He just sighed and walked out of the cabin. “*sigh* Well at least ‘dey finally made the first step”


End file.
